<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fantasy by iceprinceloki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856139">Fantasy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceloki/pseuds/iceprinceloki'>iceprinceloki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Forays Into Indecency or Daniel is a Poor Choice of Friend [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Time Bottoming, M/M, Phone Calls &amp; Telephones, Relationship Advice, Religious Guilt, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Positive, Sex Talk, Therapy, Trust</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:46:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceloki/pseuds/iceprinceloki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis get some advice from an old confidant when he realizes exactly how far he has come, and where he wants to go next in his forays into indecency!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armand/Daniel Molloy, Armand/Daniel Molloy/Louis de Pointe du Lac, Armand/Louis de Pointe du Lac, Daniel Molloy/Louis de Pointe du Lac</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Forays Into Indecency or Daniel is a Poor Choice of Friend [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fantasy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So two chapters remain to indecency and three remain for decent moments....I am devastated guys but also excited to move on to new projects and show you more from my Armand/Daniel/Louis universe! Can you guess who Louis has chosen for his first?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been ages since I’d had this pleasure. This phone call was long overdue, and I found myself pouring my heart and soul into the receiver. I had a revelation which led me to call my dear old therapist Dr Ellis. It was a revelation I couldn’t share with Armand and Daniel yet, I needed to talk it out first.</p><p>‘It sounds as though you have improved significantly since I last saw you.’ Dr Ellis said cheerily.</p><p>I smiled and nodded, knowing he couldn’t see it. ‘Yes I have, I don’t quite believe it myself…everything is so different and I’m not afraid as I used to be.’</p><p>‘So you have overcome your religious concerns?’ Dr Ellis said gently, his voice smooth and non-judgemental. ‘As well as your difficulty in communicating your needs? Your worries about pain, abuse and regret?’</p><p>‘Well I think so, yes I think I have.’ I felt more confident than I sounded. ‘I no longer think it’s wrong, although I do have the odd day where I think of what my mother or father would have said….but I love Daniel and Armand and they make me very happy.’</p><p>I could hear Dr Ellis moving around on the other side of the line. ‘I’m very happy to hear it Louis, I truly am. Armand and Daniel have been very good for you, it sounds like you feel very safe and loved. Have you considered that maybe you are ready to bite the bullet?’</p><p>I blushed hotly and laughed; I couldn’t keep the embarrassment out of my voice. ‘I have actually, it’s why I called you. I need some advice…’</p><p>‘I’m all ears Louis, how can I help?’</p><p>I took a deep breath and tried to find a way to phrase my question. ‘Well I have decided I’m ready to go the rest of the way but I’m not sure how to play it out. Do I need to plan it beforehand? We planned Armand’s and it went well because of it. If we do plan it how do we know what to plan into it? Is there some normal way that people go about this?’</p><p>‘Hmmm I don’t think you should over think it. Setting the mood is a good plan, maybe a nice hot bath? Or some candlelight and soft music?’ Dr Ellis sounded like he was smiling. ‘It’s really very individual, you might find you prefer it to be no different to any other time you engage in intimacy.’</p><p>‘I don’t really want it to be vastly different, but I also don’t want it to be same old; it feels too significant to just do it as we do everything else.’ I was honest, it was easy to tell Dr Ellis the truth although it had been difficult once upon a time. ‘It needs to be natural without being standard, if you know what I mean?’</p><p>Dr Ellis made a sound of agreement and was quick to reply. ‘Of course, you have your vision of how it will play out, your own fantasy as it were.’</p><p>That struck something in my mind. Did I have a fantasy? I didn’t think so, I didn’t have a step by step of what I wanted to do in the process. I didn’t even know if it was something to plan. Certainly I knew from the book I had read that people set the mood with, as Dr Ellis suggested, candlelight and music; but I hadn’t had a single thought to anything like that, in fact I was stumped as to what my mood would look like.</p><p>‘Louis? Do you have an idea of how you want it to play out?’ Dr Ellis broke the silence and brought me back from my thoughts.</p><p>I liked that he always knew what I was thinking, it was creepy but also very helpful when I was struggling to articulate my thoughts. ‘No I don’t really, I know how people do it in books and movies but none of those ways appeal to me and I can’t think of any other ways. I just know how I want to feel during the whole thing.’</p><p>‘Hmm maybe it’s time to do a little soul search. You had a very strict upbringing and you’ve never allowed yourself fantasies. Being able to picture what you like and what you want to do would be a good way to prepare yourself. That’s not to say that you have to have a second by second approach and it certainly doesn’t mean that you have to stick to the fantasy; it will just help define limits and expectations between yourself and your partners.’</p><p>Dr Ellis was a clever, sex positive therapist, it was why I chose him. His advice was not only sound but practical and easy to follow. It wasn’t unrealistic or daunting to follow through on his suggestions. Many therapists would have made it complicated, like telling me to script it so that I feel comfortable knowing exactly what will happen and when. </p><p>‘One thing I will suggest loosely is that you try and keep to simple things. Try to keep whips and chains out of it.’ He chuckled at his own words and made me smile.</p><p>I knew I was red in the face at the implication. I was the least likely person to play with whips and chains, although I knew my lovers played those games when they were alone.</p><p>‘I don’t plan to complicate my life any more than it already is.’ I snorted. ‘I just want to feel safe, connected, and loved.’</p><p>‘I understand that, I’m glad you are so calm about this. I hope it goes well and you get everything you want out of it.’ There was no sign of sarcasm or doubt in Dr Ellis’ voice. ‘Do you have anything else you would like to talk about?’</p><p>‘I was wondering about which of my lovers should be my first, I’m not sure which to choose, I don’t want to hurt either of their feelings and they each have a different way of doing things.’</p><p>‘Mmm that’s tricky….I’m sure you have three different dynamics, one with Daniel, one with Armand and one with both. Thinking about each dynamic which do you think is best suited to the situation?’</p><p>I thought about it for a moment. ‘Well Daniel and I play more than anything else, it’s a lot calmer between us and we usually don’t do anything extreme. Armand and I are more adventurous with each other, he’s always in control and he usually finds the adventures. The three of us together is a mixture, Daniel and I are under Armand’s thrall, although he’s started to let Daniel take his spot of dominance. I love them both and I love what I have with them as individuals and together.’ I replied slowly, thinking all the while about some of our recent encounters.</p><p>Armand had started letting Daniel be the boss of us both in bed, Daniel had been horrified the first time we both went belly up for him. The boy had started to enjoy it, his confidence and self esteem soared. Armand had also enjoyed it after his initial nerves, Daniel was safe and trustworthy. I was happy to do anything they wanted within reason, and if I didn’t want to participate it was as simple as leaving them to it. I told Dr Ellis as much with next to no shame.</p><p>‘Well it sounds like they are both wonderful, and it sounds like your relationship is quite healthy and mature. You don’t begrudge them their intimacies and they don’t begrudge you either, so I shouldn’t think they will be hurt if you choose one over the other.’</p><p>I knew he was right; Dr Ellis often was right. It was something I had known but it niggled in my mind that I might be wrong, and they would be hurt. It comforted me to hear that it was alright, and they would understand, I still needed to hear it from them but that would come.</p><p>‘I still don’t know how I will decide on which of them it should be….’ I said quietly.</p><p>Dr Ellis hummed and took his time before replying. ‘Which of them is the most understanding, gentle, experienced, highly aware of your feelings and needs and the least likely to be afraid of hurting you?’</p><p>It clicked in my head that I knew exactly who it had to be, and it felt so natural I had to wonder if I had known all along which of my lovers I wanted to be my first. I felt warm and excited, a shiver went up my spine and I grinned. I knew which of them would be my first, I only hoped he would agree.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>